


Trix and Treats

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute Lucifer, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Soft Chloe Decker, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Chloe invites Lucifer over for a Halloween very different from the debaucherous event he's used to. The devil delves into decorations, costumes, pumpkin carving and trick or treating.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Trix and Treats

“So…do you have any plans for tonight, Lucifer?” asked Chloe ‘subtly’ that afternoon as she finished up some paperwork for a case they’d just solved.

Lucifer blinked at her in slight surprise, but then seemed to remember what day it was, and he nodded with a smirk, “Of course, Halloween is one of my favourite times of the year. I can show off my devil eyes without anyone running away, and the partying, the scantily clad women. It is just wonderful.” He looked at her naughtily, “Did you have plans? Perhaps you could stop by…I bet you’d make an adorable little bunny-“

Chloe couldn’t help the blush that bloomed in her cheeks at Lucifer’s suggestion, ignoring his comment about ‘devil eyes’, “Absolutely not! That would be highly inappropriate. Besides, yes I am busy. I have to take Trixie trick or treating, not to mention finishing decorating the house, and carving pumpkins- “she sighed, rubbing her temples, “It’s so exhausting. I know Trixie loves it, but after work I barely have the energy to do all those things without Dan there…but I can’t disappoint her-”

The devil suddenly had a lightbulb moment as the detective rambled about her festive struggles, “Well, as much as I love Halloween parties…perhaps I could do something different this year, and help you out a bit?” he looked a bit shy as he suggested it, worried she would say no and he’d look a fool. “If…if you want that- “

The detective just stared at Lucifer for a moment, beyond surprised that he would suggest such a thing. Was he really saying he would give up his night of partying and sex, to help her out with her family Halloween celebrations? “Lucifer that…that would be great!” She smiled, “Are you sure, I can’t imagine it’ll be overly fun for you.”

Lucifer perked back up at the acceptance of his offer, smiling himself, “Nonsense, perhaps it could be enjoyable to do something new. I’ve never celebrated Halloween other than by partying, so maybe it’ll be fun.” He was genuinely kind of excited.

“What?” Chloe furrowed her brows, “What about when you were a kid? You never carved pumpkins, or decorated, or went trick or treating?” she looked horrified, “Please tell me you dressed up at least.”

The devil shook his head, trying to figure out how to word this without confusing her, seeing as she didn’t believe his true origin story, “Let’s just say my family didn’t really celebrate.”

His words filled Chloe with determination, determination to prove to Lucifer that Halloween could be about more than just partying. “Well, prepare to have a night full of fake spider webs, candy and pumpkin guts.”

Lucifer smiled, his eyes glinting with excitement, “Can’t wait.”

-

A few hours later and the pair had parted ways at work, Lucifer going to his house to change, and Chloe to pick up Trixie from school. The devil didn’t actually have anything in the way of Halloween costumes. He had outfits he’d used for…other reasons but none of them were exactly appropriate to wear around a child. So he had ended up making a pit stop at a local costume store. Understandably it was quite busy, full of screaming children, and despite the urge to immediately leave again, Lucifer forced himself past all the people to purchase a simple red cape, and a headband with devil horns. He figured why not take this opportunity to make fun of the cliched image of himself.

He returned home with the items and changed into a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt underneath so as to be more comfortable, then added the devilish elements, grinning at himself in the mirror and flashing his red eyes, loving how naughty he looked. Once he was ready, he made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys, then headed out to his car, passing through Lux on the way to admire the décor inside, feeling slightly regretful that he couldn’t be there that night, but he was excited to spend the night with the detective and her offspring and to see a different side of Halloween, the more family friendly side.

“Where are you going, boss? The party starts in an hour.” Spoke up one of the bartenders who was polishing glasses.

Lucifer blanched slightly, trying to come up with an excuse because he couldn’t very well tell his employees that he was ditching one of the biggest events of the year at his club, to go and carve pumpkins and acquire candy from strangers with the detective and her child, “Costume party at the precinct. Sorry, going to have to skip this one.” There was a precinct Halloween party that night, so it was a feasible bluff, but Chloe had already told him that she didn’t exactly like them and didn’t want to leave Trixie with a babysitter either on such an important night, which was why they weren’t attending.

Thankfully the employee only expressed his disappointment that the owner wouldn’t be there that night, and bid him a good evening, before going back to his work, leaving Lucifer to continue on his way out, smiling at a few patrons who were already lining up outside, before getting into his beloved car and speeding off towards the detective’s house.

Chloe had gotten Trixie home from school while Lucifer sorted his costume and other business, trying to convince her not to put on the costume that she had picked a few weeks back, in case she got it dirty while they carved pumpkins and ate later. She was so busy talking to her child that she was oblivious to Lucifer entering and creeping up behind her.

“Boo!” Lucifer yelled, grabbing Chloe’s shoulders and laughing as she shrieked and span around.

“Lucifer that’s not funny!”

Lucifer continued to laugh, “Your face, detective-“he chuckled, watching the annoyance on Chloe’s face melt into amusement as she took in what the devil was wearing.

She rolled her eyes, “Nice costume choice. Very appropriate.” But as she glanced up to the horns on his head, she found herself having to pretend to organize the candy bowl on the counter, so he didn’t see the blush that had bloomed on her cheeks at the sight of them, reminding her harshly of the very sexy dream she had had about her and Lucifer where he had horns.

“Thank you, I felt what better day than this to embrace the false image humans have of me.” Lucifer noticed her getting a weird look on her face as she looked up him and down before turning away, furrowing his brows a little in confusion. But before he could ask what was up, Trixie had attacked his leg.

“Lucifer!” she beamed, hugging his waist, “You came, and you’re wearing a costume, it looks so cool.” Then she gave her mother a pointed look, pulling away from the devil, “See mommy, he gets to wear his costume now.”

Chloe sighed, turning back around and trying not to look at the horns so her face wouldn’t get even redder, “Yes, but he’s probably going to take it off- “she looked at Lucifer with a look that said, ‘please take it off’.

Lucifer got the message, and even though he was confused as to why Chloe didn’t want him to wear the costume now, he gave in and removed the cape and horns, placing them on a stool at the breakfast bar, “Very well.” He looked to the detective as he snuck a piece of candy from the bowl, “What are you dressing as, detective?”

The detective snatched the candy back with a disapproving frown, “Hey, that’s for the trick or treaters, Lucifer. Not you. I’ve already had to tell Trixie that she can’t eat it, don’t make me tell you too.”

Lucifer threw up his hands in surrender, “Alright, alright, sorry. But I believe you didn’t answer my question. What are you dressing as? Something naughty?” he grinned, and Chloe glared at him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him aside.

“Lucifer please, I am already stressed as it is, do not make me regret letting you come over. Because if you’re just making things harder for me, then you may as well just go.”

That did hurt the devil a bit. He wanted to spend this holiday with the Deckers, he really did, so he frowned and looked a tad ashamed of himself as he nodded, “Very well. My apologies, detective. I promise I will be a boring, sensible adult this whole time.” He did a little salute, “Devil’s honour.”

Chloe sighed, seeing the look on his face, able to tell her words had bothered him, “Lucifer that’s not what I…I’m sorry-“she rubbed her forehead, “I realize I’m being uptight, I’m just stressed because I want this to be perfect for Trixie, because I missed last year’s Halloween and I’m trying to make up for it-“

Lucifer knew Chloe’s telltale stressed signs by now, and she definitely was, and he didn’t want her to be stressed, the point of him being here was to decrease her stress. So he took her gently by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, “I understand you want things to be perfect for your child, which is very sweet of you.” He began to rub her shoulders gently in a soothing way, “But she isn’t going to enjoy herself if you aren’t too. Just try to lighten up a little. Things don’t have to be perfect to be fun.” He gave her a soft smile, “Besides, I like when you’re happy too, you’re the main reason I’m here.”

Chloe stared right back into those entrancing eyes, unable to look away, they had her captivated like they did every time they locked eyes. He was being so sweet, massaging her shoulders and trying to make her feel better, and she felt her heart swell with love for her partner. She let out a breath, feeling the stress beginning to melt away from her body, giving him a gentle smile in return, “Thank you Lucifer.”

The pair just stood there for a moment, smiling and looking at each other, before Trixie interrupted with a loud, “Mommy can we finish decorating the front of the house now?”

Chloe blinked and turned to look at her impatient daughter, “Of course monkey.” She reluctantly pulled back from his hold and walked over to the breakfast bar, where the bowl of candy resided, “I think we can all have one little piece first, to keep our energy up, hm?” she smiled as Trixie cheered and gladly dug her hand into the bowl, rummaging around until she selected a piece. She then offered the bowl next to Lucifer with a gentle smile, “Can I interest you too?” she knew the devil wasn’t going to say no, but she asked all the same.

Lucifer nodded, striding over to her eagerly and plucking a lollipop from the bowl, removing the wrapping and popping it into his mouth with a smirk that certainly should have been illegal, “You know I’m a sucker for candy, detective.”

The detective rolled her eyes playfully once more, mostly to distract from how her cheeks had gone a bit pink again. Of course he had to make a pun, and she pretended she wasn’t amused but she smiled all the same, “Very funny.” She herself picked out a mini mars bar, unwrapped it and ate the whole thing in two bites, tossing the wrapper in the trash, “Okay-“she clapped her hands together, “-let’s get decorating.”

Half an hour later and the front porch had been nicely decked out with fake cobwebs, fake tombstones, fake spiders. The usual Halloween stuff. Lucifer complained at the cheesiness a little bit, but was quickly shut up by Chloe reminding him they could not use real spiders, and other such ridiculous things that he was suggesting.

The trio all in all had quite a fun time. But there was just one decoration missing.

“Pumpkins!” Trixie squealed as Chloe placed two pumpkins up onto the counter.

Lucifer had expected to just watch anyway, so he tried not to be disappointed that he didn’t have a pumpkin, and sat down instead, watching as Trixie picked up a sharp knife and Chloe quickly took it from her.

“Careful Trix!” then she tried to remember what Lucifer said about lightening up. She took a breath then set the knife down, “Why don’t you draw your design on the pumpkin first? Then it’ll be easier to carve.”

Trixie seemed content with that idea, even if she wanted to get to carving immediately, and she took a marker from Chloe and got to drawing.

“What are you going to carve, detective?” Lucifer asked, looking at the second pumpkin, “Might I suggest something devil related.” He smirked.

Then Chloe was pushing the pumpkin over to him, “This one is for you.”

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, surprised, “Oh? What about you?”

“I’m not a huge fan of getting pumpkin guts on me.” Chloe shrugged, “Besides, it’s your first real Halloween, so you deserve it more.”

“Oh.” Lucifer smiled as he too picked up a marker, “Thank you, detective.” And he got right into drawing just like Trixie. Chloe just watched the pair, admiring how Lucifer stuck his tongue out slightly while he concentrated. It was pretty cute.

“Mommy I’m done!” Trixie announced, interrupting Chloe’s little devil-watching session. She blinked and quickly looked away and over to Trixie who had roughly sketched out a classic pumpkin face but with star eyes.

“Good job monkey.” Chloe smiled, “Now lets get an apron on you before you start taking out the guts, or you’ll get all messy.” She knew she’d probably need one for Lucifer too since he was much more likely to make a mess than her daughter, so she grabbed her usual one too, and after she carefully cut open the top of Trixie’s pumpkin and handed her a spoon to scoop out the guts with, she turned back to Lucifer who still looked deep in concentration.

“Let me guess, you’re doing a devil.” She looked over as Lucifer set his pen down and proudly spun it around with a cheeky smile.

It was a pumpkin face, with sharp teeth and of course, devil horns. “How’d you guess?”

“Hm just luck I suppose.” She couldn’t help but smile back a bit then handed him her apron, “Here, otherwise you’ll get messy.”

Lucifer handed it back, refusing, “But messy is fun.”

Chloe felt her heart skip a beat, and she thanked god that he wasn’t wearing the devil horns, or she may have gone as red as the fake blood decals on the windows. She cleared her throat and gave a disapproving look to try and cover up that she was flustered, and handed him the knife, “Now can you be a responsible devil and not hurt yourself?” she spoke to him like a child.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and seized the knife, “Of course, detective, I’m not a-“but the first cut he made, he slipped and cut right into his finger, “Ah shit!”

Chloe didn’t even scold Lucifer for his language, because she was worried about how he’d just cut himself. She didn’t even tease him for doing exactly what he’d tried to claim he wouldn’t do; she would later though once she’d fixed him up.

“Lucifer said a bad word!” Trixie chimed in as Chloe and Lucifer stared at the wound steadily dripping blood onto the table.

Chloe knew she should address it, so Trixie knew it wasn’t acceptable, even though it wasn’t the focus right now, “Yes, he did say a bad word. And it’s not okay to say bad words.” She made clear then quickly grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around Lucifer’s finger just to stop it making more of a mess, “Hold that tight on there.” And he did as told.

Lucifer winced, but Chloe could see he was trying to pretend it didn’t hurt. It made sense being him, he hated seeming vulnerable, “Tis but a scratch, detective. Not to worry.” He tried a joke, but Chloe could tell his heart wasn’t in it. It seemed the cut had bothered him quite a bit, and she guessed it made sense. He didn’t get wounded very often, only around her, so any wound was a big deal to him.

Chloe felt bad that he had gotten hurt, even though it was his own fault, but she still felt an overwhelming protective urge come over her, the one that drove her to put herself in danger for others every day at work, except it was Lucifer so it was extra strong. “Monkey, I’m gonna go make Lucifer’s finger better. Are you okay sitting here while I do that? Just promise not to touch the knives, okay? I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

Trixie nodded, glancing to Lucifer and looking a bit worried, “Okay…is he gonna be okay?”

It touched both Lucifer and Chloe’s hearts to see how worried the child was for the devil. “I’ve survived much worse, urchin don’t worry.” He assured, forcing a smile for her sake, “And I’m sure nurse Chloe will do a wonderful job patching me up.” And he looked at her with an expression that definitely should be illegal.

Chloe swallowed and collected herself, trying not to blush, “I will, yes.” She narrowed her eyes a little to supplement for an eye roll or snippy response since Trixie was here, and she didn’t want to act that way in front of her. She then moved around to the other side of the table and nudged Lucifer, “This way.” And lead the devil to the downstairs bathroom.

“Sit.” She gestured to the toilet and went to rummage in the medicine cabinet above the sink.

Lucifer sat and stared down at his injured hand, cradling it. The blood was already leaking through the paper towel, and he grabbed some toilet paper to wrap over it to prevent his clothes being ruined; although he supposed Halloween was the only time blood on your clothes was acceptable. He wished he’d taken the apron now through.

He was weirdly quiet, and Chloe looked over, worried, “Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? That looked like a lot of blood.”

The devil shrugged, “I’ll be fine, detective. You shot me, remember? I can handle a lot more than a little cut.” He was still squeezing the finger tight as instructed, trying to stem the blood flow, “Um…this will be fine just with bandages, correct?”

He actually looked nervous, a look Chloe rarely saw on him. Was he afraid of doctors? He’d probably never seen one, so it did make sense. “Probably. But if it’s deep, it may need stitches.”

“Stitches?!” Lucifer exclaimed, “I am not letting some doctor drive a needle into my skin- “he shuddered, holding his hand protectively, “I’d rather bleed to death.”

“Stop being such a drama queen.” Chloe sighed, but she felt sympathetic because he did seem a little scared underneath the drama. She reached over and gave his shoulder a soft squeeze, “It’ll be okay, Lucifer. Just relax a little, alright? I’m sure it won’t need stitches, and if it does, we’ll deal with it, okay?”

Lucifer looked up and they locked eyes for a moment, calming blue meeting nervous brown. Chloe saw him inhale deeply, swallow then nod, seeming to be trying to calm himself, “You’re right…I apologize for being hysterical like that. It is unbecoming.”

“It’s okay. I deal with an overdramatic child daily, you don’t need to be ashamed over being scared of doctors.”

“I am not scared of doctors!” Lucifer retorted firmly.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow, “Right- “it was bold, but she placed a hand on Lucifer’s chest over his heart, feeling the rapid thumping beneath, “Then why is your heart pounding like a drum?”

Their eyes met once more, briefly before Lucifer broke the eye contact with a light blush, “Okay…they may make me a little nervous.” He tapped his foot restlessly, “But in my defense, I am an angel. Getting hurt or sick or anything that requires a doctor is new to me.”

“It’s okay, Lucifer. I understand. You don’t need to defend yourself. Everyone’s afraid of something.”

Lucifer just nodded, giving up fighting her anymore about it. But he did notice that her hand was still on her chest and his cheeks heated up a little more, “Detective- “

Chloe also hadn’t realized she was still touching him, and when she did, her cheeks went pink, “Oh…sorry.” She removed her hand like it had been burned, busying herself with the medicine cabinet so he wouldn’t see her blushing.

“I’m never opposed to you touching me, darling.” Came the sultry response from across the room.

Chloe swallowed, “Funny.” But despite her snippy reply, she was a mess inside. This man was too attractive and charming for his own good. She’d hated it initially, and now she’d fallen for it like every other woman and occasional man in LA. She resented it sometimes, feeling like she’d given up her promise to him and herself that she’d never see him that way. But the difference between her and the random people Lucifer seduced at Lux, was she knew the real him. The him that he hid away, the vulnerability and the darkness. And she still loved him anyway.

It felt weird to be silently musing about her feelings for a man who was sitting on her toilet a few meters away, so she quickly stopped and focused on the important task at hand. Fixing up Lucifer’s hand.

She returned to him with some gauze, alcohol wipes and medical tape. Lucifer eyed it warily. “Give me your hand please.” She knelt beside him and he reluctantly extended his hand, setting it on his knee so she could reach it.

Slowly and carefully, she unwrapped the blood-stained toilet paper and paper towel, tossing it in the trashcan beside the toilet. The wound seemed to have stopped bleeding for the most part. “The bleeding has mostly stopped. That’s good.” She felt Lucifer sigh in relief. Then she turned to the wipes and took one out, glancing up at the devil, “This will sting, just a warning.” And then she wiped the wound with it, cleaning off the partially dry, still slightly sticky blood.

“Bloody hell!” Lucifer yelped, yanking his hand back and making Chloe drop the wipe, “That hurts!”

Chloe sighed, “I did warn you.” She tossed the wipe aside and prepped a new one, “Please stay still, it’ll be over faster if you don’t move.” And with a grumble Lucifer let her have his hand again. She carefully wiped the rest of the blood off, trying not to be distracted by Lucifer’s little whines and jerks. And soon enough the area was clean and looked a lot less intimidating now. She wasn’t a medical expert, but she had basic medical training. “I don’t think it needs stitches. But if it starts bleeding again, we may need to consider it.”

Lucifer seemed relieved at that, but not entirely happy since she hadn’t entirely written off the possibility of stitches. He stayed quiet as Chloe washed her hands, then wrapped his finger with gauze, as tightly as possible to constrict blood flow, despite Lucifer’s complaints. And soon enough it was done. “There you go.” She got to her feet and put the supplies away, “Good as new.”

The devil stood up and stretched his legs, his seating arrangement having made his knees stiff thanks to his height. He looked at his newly bandaged finger, flexing it and admiring her work, “Thank you nurse Decker. Do I get a lolly for being a good boy?” He smirked as Chloe rolled her eyes at his remark. But then he turned sincere, “I do mean it though. Thank you for putting up with my whining.”

“I mean I have practice, I do it every day. But you’re welcome.” Chloe smiled back, giving him a playful nudge, “Okay lets go back before Trixie somehow cuts her finger off.” And the pair headed back into the kitchen.

Trixie was covered in pumpkin guts, and Chloe was so glad she’d made sure she didn’t wear her costume now and put on an apron. Lucifer laughed and Chloe just stared. “Trixie- “she couldn’t help but giggle herself.

She looked over and set her spoon down, “I finished getting the guts out!” she announced.

“Yeah I can see that.” Chloe chuckled, approaching her and wiping a strand from her hair, “You’re going to need a shower before dinner, young lady.”

Trixie giggled, before her attention then turned to Lucifer who had grabbed a rag and was cleaning up the few blood spots he’d left on the counter. “Are you okay, Lucifer? Did mommy fix your boo boo?”

Lucifer looked over and nodded, proudly smiling as he held up his hand, “Good as new.” He wiggled his finger, “No need to worry.”

Trixie visibly relaxed, “Good.” Then her attention went right back to her pumpkin, “Now I get to carve it!”

Chloe was extra nervous after what happened with Lucifer, so she kept a very close eye on Trixie as she carved her pumpkin with a knife; but not a very sharp one that could cause serious damage if it slipped. She also kept an eye on Lucifer because apparently, he couldn’t be trusted either. But he was extra careful after what happened, and much neater in removing the guts from his pumpkin than Trixie, not getting one speck of pumpkin on himself.

She was content to watch, assuring Lucifer it was fine after he kept asking if she wanted to carve the pumpkin instead; the decorating had tired her out. Chloe took the opportunity to just enjoy the presence of two important people in her life, and snap a few photos when Lucifer wasn’t looking; she knew he’d object to being photographed doing anything he deemed would ‘ruin his image’.

Soon enough both pumpkins were carved, and they both looked good, especially Lucifer’s.

“Woah those teeth are awesome!” Trixie beamed as she looked at Lucifer’s pumpkin, lightly touching the sharp teeth Lucifer had carefully carved.

The man smiled as he dried his hands that he’d just washed the pumpkin off of, “Why thank you, child. Yours is- “he looked over at her pumpkin. The eyes were different sizes and the mouth was lopsided, but even he couldn’t insult a child’s work, “-Great too.” It wasn’t like that was a lie, it was just looking at it with a different perspective.

Chloe ushered Trixie to go and shower to get the pumpkin from her hair, and her and Lucifer set the pumpkins out on the steps. “We’ll light them later.” She said as she closed the door and collapsed into a chair, tired from all the prep.

“This had been surprisingly enjoyable thus far.” Lucifer spoke up, sitting on the couch beside her, and Chloe felt her body heat up at the way his body lightly brushed hers.

She tried her best to ignore it, and smiled, “I’m glad.” Chloe was enjoying having Lucifer here, even if he’d caused a bit of trouble, “Is your finger okay still?”

Lucifer looked down at it and wiggled it again, “Mhm still fine, thanks to my personal nurse.” He smiled back.

Chloe rolled her eyes but was still smiling, “You wish.”

They sat in content silence for a minute before Chloe looked at the clock and sighed, “I should get dinner started, so Trixie doesn’t head out too late.”

Lucifer could tell Chloe was tired, and she was going to have to be walking around with them later, so she deserved a break. “Lets just order pizza. My treat. Saves you from stressing yourself about cooking.”

Chloe paused from how she was about to stand and looked at him, “Really? That would be great. Thank you.”

Lucifer soaked in the praise gladly and smiled, “It’s no problem. So, what pizza do you both like?”

-

15 minutes later the trio were sitting at the table, sharing two pizzas because Chloe was pickier with the toppings, whereas Lucifer and Trixie happily ate all of them.

“I expected the child to be the picky one, detective.” Lucifer didn’t hesitate to tease as Chloe picked a stray olive off her pizza.

Trixie giggled and Chloe scoffed, “Yeah yeah okay, leave me alone.”

And he gave her a little wink that made her heart rate double, and she quickly swallowed to avoid choking. That man needed to come with a warning label ‘May cause heart attacks’.

Once they were finished eating, Lucifer offered to wash up and Chloe’s heart swelled at the offer. It was just a small thing, but Chloe really was grateful for any help he’d provide. So, while he did the dishes, she lit the pumpkins, then went and helped Trixie get into her costume, and put on her own. It wasn’t anything special, just a pirate costume she’d had for several years and often wore for costume parties. It was simple, a white shirt with a red and black dress that laced up at the front, and a pirate hat with a feather. She wore her knee-high boots with it, and after letting her hair down and applying some light makeup, Chloe admired herself in the mirror, she was actually happy with how she looked. She felt a bit silly dressing up at her age, but Trixie had insisted, so she figured she would this time.

Trixie ran out into the main room as soon as Chloe had finished zipping her up, “Lucifer! Lucifer look!” she yelled, and Lucifer turned around from the sink to see the girl race into the room, dressing as an astronaut, helmet and all.

Lucifer looked at it, and the seemingly enclosed helmet, “How do you breathe in there?”

“Air holes!” she turned around and showed the small holes in the back, then span back around, bouncing in place with excitement, “Do you like it?”

Costumes were really only something Lucifer liked when they were of the sexy variety, but Trixie was so enthused with her outfit, that he felt obliged to indulge her, “Yes child, it’s very...nice.” he wasn’t sure what else to say, but it seemed that was good enough for Trixie who just started running about, chanting,

“Trick or treating!”

He let her be, and finished the dishes, drying his hands on a towel just as the door suddenly knocked. Confused, Lucifer walked over to answer it, forgetting for a moment what day it was, so when he opened it to reveal several costumed children holding pillowcases and bellowing, “Trick or treat!” at him, he felt quite alarmed.

“Um- “he stood there for a moment like an idiot then realized what they were here for, “Oh, candy yes. One moment.” He hurried over to the kitchen island where the candy bowl sat, and returned to the door with it, “Here.” He held it out and let the children just dig their hands in, taking as much as they wanted.

“Thank you!” they chorused and then off they went.

Lucifer closed the door and sighed, “That was stressful.”

“Lucifer! Were those trick or treaters?” Chloe called, hurrying into the room.

Lucifer had just placed the bowl on the counter again, and turned to see Chloe in her costume, and he beamed, his gaze softening, “Isn’t that the prettiest pirate, I’ve ever seen.”

Chloe just about died on the spot, any worry about the trick or treaters or what Lucifer may have done, or not done, melted away. She couldn’t stop the blush spreading through her cheeks as she stopped a few feet from him, “Thanks- “she smiled shyly.

Lucifer thought she looked beautiful always, but especially in that outfit. It made her look good, wasn’t too revealing, but it was more so than her usual clothes. “And yes, they were. But I gave them candy.”

Chloe snapped out of her daze, clearing her throat, “Okay good.” Then she saw the bowl, “Um how much? Just one, right?”

Uh oh. Lucifer bit his lip, “Uh…I just held the bowl out and let them take what they wanted.”

“Lucifer- “Chloe sighed, “That candy needs to last all night.” But it had been an honest mistake, plus that compliment really had helped butter her up to not be mad, “It’s okay. Just in future, only one.” And she placed a little hand-written sign on the back of the candy bowl that said, ‘Take one’. “But since we’ll be out, this will do.”

“I doubt anyone will obey that, detective.” He shrugged but was still mostly distracted by Chloe’s outfit.

“Can we go now?” Trixie pleaded, drawing his attention away from Chloe.

Lucifer realized that this was going to involve a lot of walking around near children, watching Trixie get candy from strangers, “Isn’t there an unwritten rule about not taking candy from strangers?” he questioned, trying to dissuade Trixie from the idea.

“Yeah but Halloween is different!” Trixie insisted, “It’s for giving out candy and getting it.”

The devil tried again, “But surely you don’t want to do all that walking. I can go and buy us much more candy than you’d get, without the exercise. It’s much easier.”

But Trixie was not budging, “Trick or treating is fun Lucifer! Buying candy isn’t fun.”

Lucifer didn’t get it, it was candy either way so why was there an issue? Chloe was giving him a ‘stop arguing’ look so he sighed and gave in, “Okay fine.” He started to head for the door, but then he realized, he hadn’t put his costume back on, “Right, my costume.” It looked pitiful next to the two ladies, but Lucifer wasn’t a costume person, except in the bedroom. So, his horn headband and cape were enough for him. He collected them from the stool he’d set them on, and put them on, “All devilled up.” He grinned.

Chloe looked over and swallowed, her eyes drifting to the horns atop his dark hair, and she inhaled a little too sharply, “Very you.” She joked to pretend she wasn’t irrationally turned on by a cheap pair of devil horns.

Once he was ready, and Trixie had her pumpkin bucket, and a glow stick around her neck so Chloe could see her in the dark, the trio headed out.

But they had barely stepped out the door before Trixie was announcing, “Wait I gotta pee!” and ran back inside.

Chloe chuckled to herself as she set the bowl of candy on the steps and waited for her daughter with Lucifer, “This may be kind of boring for you, sorry.”

But Lucifer just shrugged, “It’s okay. I’m quite enjoying tonight so far.” He looked out to the street full of screaming children running from house to house in costumes and cringed a bit, “Well…this may be a bit out of my comfort zone, but I will do it for the child.” He knew Trixie would be disappointed if he didn’t go out with them. 

“Thank you.” Chloe appreciated his help and kindness tonight and gave his arm a gentle squeeze of appreciation, which had the devil smiling too.

Moments later Trixie was running back out, “Okay ready!” She had a pillowcase clutched in the hand not holding her treat bucket, “Here.” She thrust it at Lucifer who stared at it in confusion.

“I’m not going to be a ghost if that’s what you intend to use this for. Besides, it’s much too small.”

Trixie giggled, “No silly, it’s not a costume! It’s for candy.”

Lucifer cocked his head a bit, confused, “But…I thought only children got candy.”

“Well…normally but mommy said you’ve never been trick or treating. So, it’s only fair you get candy tonight!”

The logic made sense, but Lucifer felt he was beyond candy hand-outs from strangers, “I’m fine, child. I can buy as much candy as I desire, I don’t need to take charity from strangers.”

But Trixie was busting out the puppy eyes and Lucifer knew he was a goner, “Please Lucifer!” he didn’t know why she cared so much about him getting treats too, but he’d give in for her sake if he had to sacrifice some of his dignity as a result.

“Very well then. So, where do we start?”

But Chloe was stopping them now, “Wait.”

Trixie groaned, “Mommy all the candy is gonna be gone!”

“It will still be there honey, I just want to take a picture.” Chloe had her phone out and Lucifer rolled his eyes a bit, “Please Lucifer. We take one every year before trick or treating.”

Lucifer could tell Trixie was set to throw a possible tantrum if they didn’t leave soon, so it was easier if he complied, “Okay, give me the phone.” He assumed she wanted him to take a picture of the pair of them.

“No, I mean with you in too.” Chloe clarified and Lucifer blinked. She wanted a holiday photo…with him in it?

Trixie seemed to perk up, “Yeah! A picture of all of us in our costumes!” She hurried to stand beside Chloe, “Come here Lucifer, you can hold the camera cause you have the longest arms.”

Lucifer wasn’t a picture person ironically enough, not in situations like this, but he couldn’t say no, “Alright.” He squeezed himself beside the two in front of the decorated apartment, and took the phone, “Say candy corn!”

Trixie giggled and in unison the three said, “Candy corn!” and smiled as Lucifer snapped the picture.

“Okay now lets go!!” Trixie nearly dragged them away from the house as Chloe smiled at the picture then put the phone away. Lucifer walked slightly behind Trixie with Chloe, as the child raced to the first house on the block beside Chloe’s. It had an impressive display of decorations, including a few skeletons crawling out of fake graves.

The fake décor made Lucifer chuckle a bit, just because he’d seen real versions of basically everything that anyone had made into Halloween decorations. He hung back as Trixie hurried to the door, but soon enough she was coming back for him.

“C’mon you have to say trick or treat with me if you want candy!” She insisted so seriously Lucifer would’ve thought she was talking about some law.

Lucifer stared helplessly at Chloe as the child dragged him with superhuman strength over to the door. He stood there, holding the pillowcase by his side as Trixie knocked on the door, waiting for it to open, hearing kids gathering behind them for their turn after and getting a bit anxious since he was the only adult doing this, the rest were hanging back waiting for their kids, “Child, I don’t think this is appropriate- “

But before he could protest anymore, the door was opening and a kind-looking elderly woman opened the door, “Trick or treat!” Trixie declared with a big grin, holding out her pumpkin.

“Aww aren’t you the cutest astronaut.” The woman fussed and gave Trixie a generous helping of candy.

Lucifer just stood there, blinking as they both now turned to him and he realized he needed to say something, “Uh…trick?” he smiled awkwardly, feeling a blush creeping up his neck.

The two laughed, “Lucifer you gotta say the whole thing.”

The devil felt so foolish and he just wanted to leave, but he had to do this for Trixie, so he swallowed his pride, summoned up a charming smile and held out his pillowcase, “Trick or treat?”

The lady just chuckled a bit, seeming to find him sweet, “How can I say no to that smile?” that boosted Lucifer’s confidence back up. If all he needed to do was use his charms, he could do that. Except this time, it was charming free candy from people, not charming desire out of them. It was similar enough though for Lucifer to become more comfortable with the idea. The woman gave him some candy into his pillowcase, and he thanked her as Trixie did, then walked back up the path and over to Chloe who had been watching.

She was smirking at Lucifer who rolled his eyes, “Don’t say anything. I am doing this for your child after all.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Chloe chuckled as they walked to the next house, “The devil just needs to add charming candy from old ladies to his resume.”

“Very funny.”

Lucifer got more confident with each house and soon was as enthusiastic as Trixie to get to the next house, nearly running and making Chloe sprint after them, telling them to slow down. He did get some weird looks, but he just turned on the charms and soon got what he wanted, plus Trixie being with him made it seem less weird.

An hour or so later and both of their bags were pretty full.

“This is an impressive amount of candy.” Lucifer peered into his bag which was getting a bit heavy to carry, and Trixie was clearly struggling with hers too.

“Told ya!” Trixie was switching her bucket between hands, clearly getting tired from carrying it now it was full.

“Ready to head back?” Chloe asked

Trixie considered, and while she did, Lucifer heard a whistle and looked up to see two young men staring at Chloe.

“What a pretty little pirate.” One called, “Can I swash your buckles?”

Lucifer’s blood pressure immediately soared at hearing Chloe be objectified like that, and he went into defensive mode immediately, squaring his shoulders and staring daggers at the men, “Leave her alone, right now.” He growled.

The other guy got closer, not seeming to care that Trixie was with them while he was sexualizing Chloe, “Why? You already banging her or something?” and Lucifer seized the guy by the shirt and lifted him off the ground, his eyes glowing red.

“I said leave her alone.”

Upon seeing his eyes, the guys face immediately dropped and he looked scared, “Put me down!” he demanded, and Lucifer dropped him, so he landed on his face then ran away with the other guy.

He blinked and turned back to Chloe and Trixie who were just staring. He cleared his throat before they could ask, “Light-up contacts.” He knew it was a lie, and he didn’t like lying, but if he framed it in his mind in his ‘bluffing’ manor technically he hadn’t said he had contacts, he’d just said it in response to their questioning looks. So, it wasn’t _really_ a lie.

Trixie started smiling, “Cool!” they were heading back to the house now, but Trixie wanted to stop at one more house.

Lucifer let her go without him, and waited with Chloe, “Are you okay?”

Chloe had been quiet since it happened, and slowly nodded, “Yeah…thanks for that.” She appreciated him getting them to back off.

“No problem. They’re lucky this is a crowded street, or they’d get a lot more than a scare.”

Chloe just gave a half-hearted smile, seeming distracted. She was quiet for a moment before asking quietly, “Are you really wearing contacts? I’ve never heard of light-up ones- “she had no idea what else she thought had happened, but her mind was a bit boggled.

Lucifer just tapped the side of his nose and smirked, “A magician never tells his secrets.” And luckily Trixie came back before she could question him further.

“I’m ready to go now.” Trixie was clearly getting a bit tired, “My feet and arms hurt.”

It was still awhile to walk back to the apartment, so after a little bit of Trixie trailing behind and complaining about being tired, Lucifer handed his candy bag to Chloe, and put the child up on his shoulders.

She seemed to enjoy that a great deal and didn’t complain once more as they continued the walk; Chloe definitely took a secret photo from behind of them both.

Once back at the apartment, Chloe brought in the empty candy bowl from the steps and Trixie blew out the pumpkins after Lucifer put her down, and they all went inside.

Chloe told them she was going to take off her costume, while Trixie removed her helmet and positioned herself on the floor in the living room where she dumped her treat bucket onto the floor, spilling candy everywhere. “Come trade with me!” She insisted to Lucifer who took off his shoes and the headband because it was hurting his ears, and walked over to her, confused but he sat opposite her and crossed his long legs.

“Very well.” He dumped his own bag out and spent a few minutes neatly sorting the candy stash as Trixie did the same, but slightly less organized.

“I hate these.” Trixie gestured to her snickers pile, and eyed Lucifer’s stack, “Trade you for your mars bars?”

Lucifer considered the offer, “Hm…deal.” Snickers were basically just mars bars with nuts in anyway. They swapped piles and deliberated over candy exchanges for several more minutes, not even realizing Chloe had returned, dressed in a comfortable hoodie and sweats and was just watching them with a fond smile.

“Any chance I can get a bit of candy?” She asked sweetly and immediately Trixie was offering her some; of course, it was the ones the child didn’t like but it was the thought that counted.

Lucifer looked at her and admired her comfortable attire and removed his cape, setting it aside and wishing he had sweats instead of jeans, but this was more comfortable than his usual suit at least, “Do you like liquorice?” he held up a few twizzler minis, “Neither the child or I like them.”

Chloe chuckled, “I get the leftovers huh? Yeah, I’ll take them.” She unwrapped one and chewed on it while Trixie and Lucifer put their candy away into their respective bags.

Trixie was rubbing her eyes and after Chloe had let her eat a few pieces of her candy, she said, “I think it’s time for bed, monkey.”

The child was obviously tired, but like most children especially on a holiday, didn’t want to go to bed, “Just one more piece mommy.” She pleaded and Chloe really didn’t want to deal with a sugar rush right now, but she heard Lucifer’s earlier words about loosening up ring in her ears, and she gave in.

“One more then it’s time for bed.”

Trixie took her time choosing her last piece, and purposefully unwrapped and chewed it extra slowly, making Lucifer snigger. She really was a sassy thing sometimes, and he found it endlessly amusing.

After a stern look from Chloe, she hurried up and was soon latching herself onto an unsuspecting Lucifer, “Goodnight Lucifer! I hope you had a good Halloween.”

Her hands were sticky, and Lucifer cringed a bit but allowed the short hug, even hugging back a little, “I did, thank you child.” Luckily, she didn’t hold him captive for long, and soon she was hurrying off to brush her teeth with Chloe following close behind.

Lucifer hung about, figuring he should wait for Chloe to return and say a proper goodbye before he headed back to Lux. Part of him wanted to attend the party because it was only 8pm, it would be in full swing still. But a larger part longed to stay in this domestic atmosphere a little longer. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome though, so once Chloe returned, he’d see if she suggested he stayed, and if not then he wouldn’t bring it up.

A few minutes later Chloe was returning, and he gave her a gentle smile, standing awkward by the kitchen island, lingering uncertainly, “So…I suppose I should head out then?”

Chloe blinked, “Oh…if you want, but-“it seemed she wanted him to stay, and Lucifer’s heart skipped a beat. She trailed off and looked away, “Never mind, I’m sure you want to go to your party, I’ve kept you long enough.”

“No, no.” Lucifer insisted, “I’ve been to plenty of Lux Halloween parties. I shall be yours all night if that’s what you desire.” His smile turned a little cheeky.

Lucifer swore he saw a light blush creep into Chloe’s cheeks, “Funny. Um…well I wondered if you wanted to stay and watch a movie or something? That’s what I normally do after Trixie goes to bed.”

The devil was more than happy to oblige, “Sounds wonderful.” He smiled, walking to the couch and making himself comfortable, “Something scary, right? It’s Halloween after all.”

Chloe sat beside him as he picked up the remote and started scrolling through the Netflix horror section, “Well…”

Lucifer paused and looked over at Chloe, a smirk growing on his face, “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of horror movies, detective.”

Said detective went a bit red and gave a non-committed shrug, “I’m not ‘scared’ of them, I just don’t like them a lot.”

“Oh. Well in that case you wouldn’t mind?” he selected nightmare on elm street, “A classic.” He noted she looked a little nervous and scooted a bit closer, “I’ll protect you.”

That got him a classic Decker eyeroll, “Funny.” Then they both fell silent as the movie began to play.

A few times Chloe flinched or inhaled sharply, and Lucifer simply smirked to himself as she unintentionally shifted closer to him. Then gave a big scare and she nearly jumped out of her seat and onto Lucifer. “Well hello there.” He chuckled, rubbing her arm a little, “You okay?” his tone was more serious, “If you’re really scared, I can turn it off.” He didn’t want to truly scare her.

Chloe swallowed and shook her head, “Sorry- “she shuffled off of him but remained closer than she had before, “But um- “she grabbed the remote and paused it, “I have to pee so- “

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Lucifer reached for his candy bag and starting to rifle through it for a snack, before realizing Chloe hadn’t moved yet, “Go on detective, I’ll keep it paused.”

The detective avoided eye contact as her face went the darkest red yet and Lucifer cocked an eyebrow in confusion before she mumbled out, “Can…can you come with me?”

It was quiet but Lucifer heard and nearly burst out laughing, but managed to suppress it to a snigger, before coughing and stopping, “Sorry. Um, you…you want me to protect you from the monsters?” his voice hitched at the end with a suppressed chuckle.

“Stop making fun of me!” Chloe whined, crossing her arms, “Sorry it’s stupid I know. It’s fine, I’ll go myself.” But Lucifer could tell the poor woman was actually quite unnerved by the movie and the house lights were off because Trixie was asleep.

“No, it’s okay.” Lucifer stood up, “As your guardian devil, I will watch over you while you pee.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe was blushing and Lucifer thought it was very cute.

He chuckled, “I’m messing with you detective, now come on, I’ll wait outside the door.” So slowly Chloe walked down the dark hall with Lucifer just behind her, flinching when she heard a gust of wind outside, “It’s okay.” He smiled in the dark, lightly nudging her forward.

Finally, they reached the bathroom and Lucifer kept his word and stood watch outside while Chloe went inside, whistling to himself.

He had really enjoyed his family Halloween. It was different to how he normally celebrated, and he had had a surprising amount of fun. Initially he thought being around loud children, putting up dumb decorations and getting covered in pumpkin guts would be awful, but it turned out much better than he expected, mostly because of who he was spending it with.

A few minutes later, Chloe emerged, and Lucifer escorted her back to the couch, “Told you I’d protect you.” He smirked as they sat back down.

Chloe rolled her eyes, “Whatever.” And she looked away, but then looked back slowly, “Thank you.”

“It’s quite alright, detective. Now are you certain you want to continue this?”

The detective bit her lip, “Honestly, I’d rather watch something else.”

“Alright, you pick then.” He handed the remote to Chloe who put on some non-scary movie about dinosaurs and the two got comfortable as it started.

It wasn’t that late, only maybe 10pm when Lucifer noticed Chloe’s eyes starting to flutter, and his own were feeling heavy too. He felt her move closer to him, and without thinking he put his arm around her. He braced himself to be shoved off and yelled at, but instead the dozy Chloe snuggled closer and it was his turn to blush.

Lucifer smiled and let her nuzzle into his shoulder, not paying any attention to the movie now, “I had a lot of fun today, detective.” He said softly, “Thank you for inviting me.”

Chloe sleepily looked up at him, also smiling, “I’m glad. I had fun too, especially because of you.” Lucifer ruminated on those words for a few minutes, but by the time he had thought up a response, Chloe was snoring.

The devil didn’t move her and just closed his eyes too, leaning his cheek against the top of her head and switching the movie off, “Happy Halloween, detective.”


End file.
